Talk:Kalista/@comment-24496127-20170220153649/@comment-4091261-20170222214147
Which goes back to Nazareadain's point that her kit should better align to the current itemization trends. It is a large part of the problem. There is no reason to segregate her current kit from , because she inevitably needs to buy anyways given that most of the useful attack speed items for ADCs derive from . In that regard, it would make much more sense for to become a requirement for her to do well. If there are problems with how powerful introducing would introduce, we can also introduce a limitation for if she doesn't deal a . One such, extreme, example is that doesn't even GENERATE an additional spear if she doesn't deal a on the enemy. It's not like this is a foreign concept--as this is exactly what they did to . It is perhaps a lack of a limitation that really shackles . She has vast potential to become extremely strong which is what makes Riot fearful of doing generic number changes on her. She is purposely made weak because she only has the "potential" to be extraordinarily strong, this has been seen many times with champions in the past with being the other example of a marksman shackled in a similar manner right now. Example (not to scale--get it, cause balance) ---- * marks an enemy for 4 seconds that allows her to generate twice as many stacks when lodging spears in the enemy. *When Soul-Mark is applied, is able to lodge her spears into the enemy with her basic attacks for 10 seconds. * : and basic attacks against enemies who were Soul-Marked lodge spears that stacks up to 254. The spears remain lodged for up to 4 seconds and is refreshed while remains in combat with the target. (A on an enemy who was Soul-Marked will only generate 1 stack) ACTIVE: deals bonus damage against minions. ---- This is an example of how they can transform her kit to better match her itemization. They wanted Soul-Mark to be influential so introducing a requirement of the player to attack the enemy before she can even generate stacks at all is a crucial handicap that limits her tremendous power to only champions who can autoattack the enemies freely. The condition of a grants her an avenue of gradually increasing independence from the which naturally matches the course of the game. The ability for to grant double the stacks increases her potential end game power and even introduces synergy with CDR to take advantage of the buff with maximal up-time. On the same notion it is barred early on by the sheer dependence on an ally to generate stacks at all, but can actually be useful with amazing teamwork. By giving a and basic attack condition, it vastly increases her reliance on . This limitation drags down her power which allows for to gain significant impact with doubled stacks. It also increases her reliance on her support as it will be imperative to work together to do get any stacks at all. With teamwork as a metric, it allows more coordinated teams to perform better with her which will be good in the pro scene and force cooperation in the lower tiers.